Metal Gear Solid
Metal Gear Solid(Japanese: メタルギアソリッド Hepburn: Metaru Gia Soriddo, commonly abbreviated as MGS or''MGS1) is an action-adventure stealth video game developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan and first published by Konami for the PlayStation in 1998. The game was directed, produced and co-written by Hideo Kojima and serves as a sequel to the MSX2 versions of ''Metal Gear ''and ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, which Kojima also directed. The suffix''Solid'' has several meanings as it not only references the game's protagonist, Solid Snake, but also alludes to the "solid" 3D graphics, and its placement as the third title in the series. Metal Gear Solid follows Solid Snake, a soldier who infiltrates a nuclear weapons facility to neutralize the terrorist threat from FOXHOUND, a renegade special forces unit. Snake must liberate two hostages, the head of DARPA and the president of a major arms manufacturer, confront the terrorists, and stop them from launching a nuclear strike. Cinematic cutsceneswere rendered using the in-game engine and graphics, and voice actingwas used throughout the entire game. Metal Gear Solid was very well received, shipping more than six million copies, and scoring an average of 94/100 on the aggregate website Metacritic. It is regarded by many critics as one of the greatest and most important games of all time, and is often seen as the game which helped popularize the stealth genre. The commercial success of the title prompted the release of an expanded version for the PlayStation and PC, titled Metal Gear Solid: Integral; and a remake,Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes was later released for the Nintendo GameCube. The game has also spawned numerous sequels, prequels and spin-offs, including several games, a radio drama, comics, and novels. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Metal Gear Solid for the sixty-third episode of The Completionist. Jirard compliments the game's story, especially the direction by Hideo Kojima. He also considers it very influential, and considers the story to be best experienced by playing the game yourself. He also loves the art direction, stating it pushes the limits of the PlayStation 1. He also praises the voice acting, cinematic feel, and of course, the codec conversations. The codec becomes a running gag in the review, where Snake offers to teach Jirard how to be a lady's man. Jirard is pleased with the choices the game gives whether they want to play stealthily or fight. However, he finds the controls clunky, having aged poorly. He also finds the AI to be hit or miss, sometimes being very attentive and other times not moving when being attacked. Special praise is given to the boss fights, which he finds challenging and perfectly integrated in the story. His favorite of these is Psycho Mantis. Jirard finds some of the bonus items for completing the game to be fun, but considers Big Boss mode to be too hard for its own good. Remastered This review was the sixth and final review to be remastered inbetween the break between Season 3 and 4. The original video was hit with a copyright claim for the song "It's Tricky" by Run DMC. A soundalike substitutes the instances where the episode originally used the song. Trivia * Jirard threw and broke his phone upon getting the email concerning the content ID for this episode. * Jirard spent 160+ hours with the game to complete it. * Jirard's mother passed away after this episode originally aired. * This was the last episode to use the old Completionist branding style. * Psycho Mantis finds data for Castlevania: Symphony of the Night on Jirard's memory card, which he and Alex had been playing on Super Beard Bros recently. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:PlayStation Category:Fini-Pete It!